The invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing notification that a person or an animal (also referred to as “living being” for short in the following text) remains in a stationary motor vehicle.
If a driver only briefly locks and leaves the motor vehicle in which there is still a child, for example in order to refuel and to pay, and the driver will normally be back almost immediately, it is not problematic to leave a child or animal in the vehicle. In this case, a notification, particularly when it is an alarm, may not only be disturbing to the driver, but also desensitizes the driver over time to important warnings. This can result in the driver ignoring said warnings in an actual emergency, or neglecting to lock the doors so that no alarm is given.